Concrete mixers are used to mix the ingredients that typically include cement, sand and/or gravel and water and maintain the mixture in a fluid state up to and including the placement of the concrete in the desired location. Control of the mixer is used in an effort to maintain the mixture as desired.
Mixers can be standalone units or mounted on a vehicle such as a truck with a placement chute or boom. When mounted on a vehicle, the mixer movement and the concrete mixture in the mixer are components of the forces applied to the vehicle when stationary or when moving.